


The Future Cube to the Past

by TheFifthElement



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Project Freelancer, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthElement/pseuds/TheFifthElement
Summary: After an experiment with the future cubes goes wrong, Tucker finds himself thrown back to the time of Project Freelancer. Coming face to face with multiple people who will one day try to kill him and his friends, Tucker is trying to survive the project until he can get back to his own time. However, with a younger Agent Washington who is actively trying to flirt him to death everyday, it's going to be a very stressful time.





	1. The Experiment

It was during a meeting in the war room that Tucker’s life went to shit. Well not literally, but that was where it started. The Blues, Reds, Carolina, Wash, Kimball, and Doyle were discussing something. What they were discussing was unknown and unimportant to Tucker, because in the training session just before the meeting, Carolina and Wash were sparring, showing off their freelancer moves to everyone else. Well, not really, they were actually showing techniques but it still felt like showing off. Carolina had went in for a pretty powerful kick to the head at Wash, expecting him to block it, but he had missed it and got an armored boot to the face for his mistake. Wash had dropped straight to the floor, and Tucker sincerely hoped that everyone else was too distracted by what had just happened to notice how Tucker dropped the training gun he was holding and ran over to Wash immediately. Wash was checked over by the medics and they confirmed that he was perfectly fine, just a slight headache. His helmet on the other hand was not. Carolina’s kick had hit the side of it, creating a very prominent crack right along the visor, meaning that Wash could not wear it until it was replaced or repaired. Which led to a very distracted Tucker during the meeting.

It was not Tucker’s fault, he listened at the start of the meeting, until Wash had stepped into the room, then Tucker had been glad he was wearing his helmet to cover up his very visible intake of breath at the sight of a helmet-less Wash. Sure, he had seen Wash without his helmet a few times before, but that was always in the morning when he had come into Tucker’s room to wake him and then Tucker usually just caught a glimpse of blonde and that was it. But never like this, where Tucker was able to sit and stare at him. His blonde hair was tousled like he, or someone else, had been running their hands through it, he was still flushed from the training earlier, and he had a bruise forming on the left side of his face, from Carolina’s kick. It was his eyes that captivated Tucker the most, they were a piercing gray, and every single time he looked over at Tucker, it felt as if he could see him through his helmet and knew every single inappropriate thought Tucker had ever had about Wash. That was when Tucker knew what his single biggest weakness was, it was the hot as fuck freelancer sitting right in front of him. At one point during the meeting Wash was deep in thought, and unknowingly bit his lip trying to think of a solution to whatever they were talking about. Tucker almost fucking whimpered at that sight. Then Wash looked straight at him and licked his lips. Tucker was then glad that he was sitting down. It then looked like Wash said his name, directly to him. Tucker’s name on his lips looked as if it had always been destined to be said by those gorgeous lips.  
“Tucker”. Shit. Wash had said his name. In a room full of people. Who were all now staring at him. While he had just been staring at Wash. And then Tucker, being an idiot had said yes, Wash asked him if he agreed and Tucker had been drawn in by those eyes again had said he had agreed. Leading to the present moment.

Tucker was standing in the middle of the landing pad, waiting to be experimented on with the future cubes. Carolina, well mostly Church, and Simmons were going over the numbers again while Tucker stood there like an idiot playing with his dreads, trying not to focus on how much he hated himself. Why did he not listen? Why did he blindly agree to something? Why was Wash his kryptonite? Speaking of Wash, the man himself appeared and walked straight over to Tucker.

“You sure you’re ready for this? Wash asked, his helmet had been repaired and he was back in full armor mode.

“Yeah man, I already told you I was cool with it.” Tucker replied, dropping the dread and trying to hide the fact he was shitting himself at the thought of doing this. Wash looked at him, shook his head and bent down to pick up Tucker’s helmet. He straightened up and put his arms around Tucker’s neck to put his helmet on, but before he did he leaned in close to Tucker’s face. Tucker could only see himself reflected in the visor and tried to maintain a neutral expression, which hopefully did not reveal how often he thought of Wash in this exact position.

“Tucker, do me a favour? Next time you agree to do something this dangerous, don’t just agree because you spent the whole meeting staring at me and not listening.” Wash then dropped Tucker’s helmet into place, hiding the shocked expression.

“What? How did? No- I wasn’t. It was- I wanted to do this. How would you even know what I was doing, I had my helmet on.” Tucker was sure there was no way he could know or figure it out.

“You’re not that subtle Tucker.” Fuck. “But just so you know, if you’re not staring at me out of hate, then the feeling may be mutual. Think about that when you’re on your adventure.” Double fuck. “Oh, and I’ll see you very soon, don’t be scared and just try to blend in.” Wash then turned away from him, walking over to beside Carolina, “He’s ready to go when you are.” No, Tucker is not ready. Wash presents him with a riddle like that and then just tosses him through a cube to wherever the fuck. Tucker took a step towards Wash, intending to grab the man and demand answers, and then maybe a bit more if what he said was true, but at the moment Epsilon moved from Carolina’s shoulder to in front of Tucker’s visor.

“Alright Tucker, so as we discussed in the meeting the other day, Doc spoke about this seemingly other dimension that he went to when he got transported. The goal of today is to try and replicate that, and since you volunteered to be our guinea pig, you get to visit the dimension. So good luck, and don’t- y’know die or anything.” Church, always the motivator. Tucker rolled his shoulders back and nodded his head.

“Let’s get this over with then.” Church blinked away as Carolina activated the cube and threw it over at Tucker’s feet. There was a bright orange light that Tucker shut his eyes against, a roaring sound, and the unmistakable feeling of his body being pushed and pulled around as he was transported somewhere. He landed with a thump, his legs giving out on him so he ended up on the floor. Tucker opened his eyes to see . . . nothing. He could not see anything. He stood up on shaky legs and felt around to try and figure out where he was. It felt like a small room, maybe some sort of storage. He patted down each wall until he felt a door handle on one of them, just as he grasped the handle the door opened and he fell out of the closet onto the floor in front of it.

“What’s your name soldier? And why were you in my closet?” Tucker heard someone ask, and he knew that voice. Tucker slowly looked up from the floor, his gaze passing over the familiar gray and yellow armor to his un-helmeted face. Which was a lot less scarred and a lot younger. Then Tucker noticed that young Wash was holding a pistol pointed straight at him.

“My name is Tucker. And uhh, I have no idea how I got in your closet” Tucker stammered out. Wash tilted his head and squinted his eyes at Tucker.

“Well then, I hope a visit to the Director will jog your memory. Get up.” The Director? Oh fuck, Tucker was and truly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker stood and watched as Wash picked up his helmet and put it on before turning back to face Tucker, raising the pistol again.

“Let’s go.” Wash stayed behind Tucker the whole walk, pointing the gun at him and telling him which direction to go. They stopped outside a blank door, and Wash knocked three times. The door opened to a man who looked confused to see Wash holding a gun up to Tucker outside the door.

“Agent Washington. Can I be of assistance?” The man asked, staring at Tucker now.

“Yes Counsellor, I found this man in the closet in my room of all places, and he won’t speak to me so I was hoping you or the Director would have more luck.” Wait, what Tucker thought.

“Wouldn’t speak my ass! You never even asked me anything, you wanted to know my name and that was it, you didn’t ask anything else!”

“And that was all I wanted to know.” God, young Wash was still kind of an asshole.

“Very well then, I shall take the uh, ‘prisoner’ inside to speak to the Director. You may go Agent Washington.” The Counsellor stepped back and gestured for Tucker to step into the room. Tucker sighed and went into the room, turning around when he heard Wash speak again.

“Counsellor, are you sure you don’t want me there to keep an eye on him?” Wash asked, stepping slightly forward towards the door.

“I assure you that we will be fine Agent. If we have any problems then I shall call Agent Carolina.” And then the man who Wash had called the Counsellor shut the door in Wash’s face. Wow, Tucker would be pissed if someone done that to him. Tucker looked around at his surroundings, he was in an a pretty standard looking office, a rather big desk in the middle of the room, two chairs in front of it, and some cabinets against the walls. Overall, you would never had guessed that this office belonged to the craziest, evil man Tucker had ever heard of. The Counsellor turned to Tucker and gestured to the seats in front of the desk,

“Take a seat. The Director will arrive shortly.” And with that he left Tucker standing awkwardly in the middle of the empty office. He sighed and dragged himself over to one of the chairs and collapsed down into it, he was tired of all of this already. Only Tucker could manage to travel back in time to one of the most dangerous places he knew of, Wash and Carolina had told them some stories about their time in Project Freelancer, not many, but enough to put Tucker on edge as soon as he realized where he was. Thinking back to Wash, the younger version he had just met, he lacked the prominent scar on his forehead that Tucker knew he had. It was at the left side of his forehead, and cut through his eyebrow, it was one of the most painful looking facial scars Tucker had seen, and he now worried he would be there for when Wash got this scar.

Tucker leaned back in his seat, he had to stop thinking about Wash and focus on what he would say to the Director. Actual living breathing Director, Tucker was about to meet the real life version of Church, as opposed to all of his AI’s. Tucker was not ready to meet the man who had made so many shit things in his life happen, the man who had turned both Wash’s and Carolina’s lives to shit. And now Tucker had to sit here and explain what he was doing here, how he got here, and all without spoiling anything about the future. He just wanted to go home. Tucker sat up straight as the door to the office opened and the Director walked in. He did not even glance at Tucker, just moved straight over to the desk, sat down and then he finally looked straight at Tucker.

“Take the helmet off.” Was the only thing he said. Tucker, who was determined to not piss the man off, complied and unsnapped the seals on his helmet and placed it into his lap. The Director stared at him for a moment longer, and Tucker could not look him in the eyes, it reminded him too much of Carolina and then he thought of the things this man had done to her. Tucker had to be careful.

“What’s your name?”

“Tucker. I mean Lavernius Tucker. But people just call me Tucker.” God he was way too nervous about this.

“And do you know who I am?”

“You’re the Director. You’re in charge of Project Freelancer.” The Director narrowed his eyes when Tucker said this, and Tucker wanted to just run out of the room.

“Yes I am. Are you some form of agent?” The Director moved one of his hands to the drawer in his desk, without taking his eyes off of Tucker.

“An agent? Like a Freelancer or-”, Tucker trailed off as he watched the Director pull out a pistol from the drawer and place it on the desk, the muzzle of the gun pointed towards Tucker. His fingers twitched, itching to move towards where his sword normally was on his thigh, but he did not have it. Carolina insisted he leave the sword behind in case anything where to happen to him.

“Or someone sent to sabotage my project. Someone I would then have to take care off.” The Director gestured towards the gun, and Tucker knew there was no doubt what being taking care off was.

“No, no, no. I’m not a spy, or agent, or anything like that. I’m a blue.” Tucker could have face palmed right then. Out of all the things he could have said to save his life, he chose to tell the man that he was a blue. He’s going to fucking die.

“A blue?” The Director raised his eyebrow at Tucker, it seemed like he was almost intrigued.

“Yeah. Like red versus blue, uhh sim troopers.”

“Ahh that is something I do know about. The simulation troopers are going to become a vital role in training soon. However, I am not aware of any simulation trooper that wears armor as advanced as yours. Do you want to know attempt to explain why you are wearing armor more advanced than that which I engineered for my freelancers?” His fucking armor. Tucker had completely forgotten that he was wearing the latest version, being too used to it by now. Fuck it, he had to try his last resort. The truth.

“Umm. Listen, I can tell you the complete honest truth but you won’t believe me. At all.”

“Try me.” The Director leaned forward in his seat, still staring straight at Tucker.

“I’m from the future.” The Director’s face remained the exact same. No reaction whatsoever, that was not what Tucker was expecting. “And we were testing out these teleportation cubes that we have, experimenting with them after our medic claimed he was taken to another dimension with them. So I was teleported with them, and ended up here. Well, technically in Wash’s closet but-” Tucker trailed off again, aware that he had just rambled the whole thing out loud instead of actually carefully choosing his words in order to not die.

“You expect me to believe that. That you came from the future through some form of cube. Now, we have had our fair share of inept agents attempting to gain information from us but you are by far the most pathetic attempt. Now unless you have any proof to back up this claim.” The Director then picked up the gun in front of him and Tucker’s mouth took over for him.

"Your name is Leonard Church.” The Director froze. “You had a wife, named Allison. You lost her years ago and never got over it. You had a daughter together, she’s here in the program. Agent Carolina. She’s your daughter but no one else knows that.”

“How did you find that out?” The Director stood, slamming the hand not holding the gun on the desk.

“She told me. In the future, we work together on a planet called Chorus, her and Agent Washington are both there and told me about when they were freelancers.” Tucker paused, trying to work up the nerve for the next sentence. “Have you started work on your AI yet?”

“There’s no way. That project. How?” The Director looked unnerved now, but he was still holding the gun and it was still pointed at Tucker.

“I know because it was the past to me. I know what happened to the AI and all your freelancers. I won’t tell you, but I know that you go ahead with the project.” Tucker could not tell the Director about Alpha or Epsilon as he was not sure if he even had the Alpha AI at the moment.

“How many freelancers do you know the fate of?” That was unexpected question.

“Carolina, Washington, the Me- Maine, Wyoming, Connecticut, Florida, York, North and South Dakota.” Tucker almost said Tex at the end, then realized that the Director would not have made Tex yet, since he did not know if he had the AI. It was bad enough that he almost said the Meta instead of Maine.

“Impressive. That is some valuable information you claim to have, both about my freelancers and my AI. Now I have one final question, what if I try to take this information from you?” The Director smirked at Tucker. But Tucker had been preparing for this question since he told the Director that he was from the future.

“Well, then I would find Carolina and tell her exactly what it is you’re doing. I’m sure she wouldn’t be too happy to find out what your plans for the freelancers and the AI is.” Tucker knew she hated what he did, it was one of the few things Carolina had said about the man.

The Director stared once more at Tucker, then he lifted his hand with the gun and placed it back in the drawer. “You may prove to be a valuable asset to this project. I’ll contact the Counsellor to fill out the appropriate paperwork and to find you suitable accommodation. Welcome aboard Agent Tucker.” Tucker was too busy being relieved at the gun being put away that he did not realize what the Director was saying until his final words.

“Wait what? Agent?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It all had to be some sort of cruel joke. Like a super elaborate prank on them where they pretended that it was years ago, well that would not explain why Wash was actually younger. Maybe they were messing with his brain? Some super realistic scenario that Epsilon had somehow managed to project directly into his brain? No, they would never mess with someone’s mind like that. But Tucker had to figure what the hell was happening, and no matter what the people and his surroundings told him, it was just too hard to believe that he had actually time travelled. The Director and the Counsellor were not helping him at all either, they had forced him to sign all the contracts so that he was officially a part of project freelancer. Then they had a discussion about where Tucker would be sleeping, without involving Tucker himself of course, then the Director turned back with a smirk and announced that Tucker would share a room with Agent Washington since he was already so familiar with the Agent.

So here he was, lying on his bed across from what he assumed was Wash’s bed, trying to patiently wait on the freelancer arriving back in the room. Tucker had at least taken off his helmet in an attempt to get comfortable on the small bed while still in his armor, but he did not want to take all of it off. He was still in the company of many people who would try to kill him in the future after all. Tucker was just about to get up to do something when the door to the room opened.

“You’re still here.” Tucker shot straight up as soon as he heard Wash’s voice.

“Yup. And I’m your new roomie.” Tucker smiled at Wash, though he could not see Wash’s expression to the news, he was still wearing his helmet.

“Of course you are. And here I was hoping the Director would have killed you.”

“Umm.” Tucker had no idea what to say to that.

“I’m just kidding. Do you have a name or do I just call you ‘that guy who fell out of my closet’?” Wash took off his helmet as he said this and placed it on his bed before looking over at Tucker, waiting for an answer. Tucker was just staring at Wash, the Wash he knew rarely took off his helmet at all, never mind in front of a guy he just met earlier that day.

“Tucker.”

“That’s your code name?”

“No. That’s my actual name. Lavernius Tucker. Agent Tucker. At your service.” Tucker smiled at Wash, his best ‘come get me’ smile, because who knew, younger Wash may be a bit more willing to Tucker’s advances than older him. And it would be a hell of a story to tell when he got back. If he got back.  
“You’re not a part of Freelancer?”

“Nope. I’m not one of you ‘states as codenames’ guys. I’m uhh, special circumstances.” Or at least, that’s what the director had told him to say if he anyone questioned why he was here.

“Special circumstances?”

“Yup. That’s me.”

“Okay then.” And with that Wash then sat on his bed at the opposite side of the room to Tucker’s.

“And your name is?”

“I’ve assumed the Director or Counsellor has already let you know my name.” Wash was now in the middle of taking off his armor, and Tucker was trying his hardest not to stare at the beautiful looking pale skin that was being revealed.

“They did.” Tucker swallowed and closed his eyes, as Wash was now shirtless and he could not handle that right now. “But it’s the polite thing to do.”

“Agent Washington. At your service.” Tucker’s eyes were still closed but he could hear the smirk in Wash’s voice when he said that.

“And do I have to call you Agent Washington every single time I mention you?”

“That depends.”

“On?” Tucker could have sworn Wash’s voice sounded closer that time.

“On how often you’ll be saying my name.”

Tucker’s eyes snapped open to find Wash bending down in front of his bed in order to be face to face and look Tucker right in the eyes. Those piercing gray eyes staring right into his. Those lips that he had fantasized about right there. He would just have to lean in and- No. He wouldn’t. Not yet. Wash wanted to play this game. He was going to realize he was going to lose. Tucker leaned in slightly, to the point where he knew Wash could feel his breath on his lips.  
“How often do you want me saying it? Or we could branch into maybe screaming?” Tucker smirked at the flush he could see creeping up Wash’s neck. Then Wash licked his lips and Tucker almost lost all composure.

“Let’s start with you calling me Wash. Tucker.” Wash leaned in a fraction closer. “And we’ll see what happens from there.” And with that, Wash stood up, and walked over to his closet. Tucker could not help but notice the blush on Wash’s cheeks, apparently some things never change. Wash then threw a shirt and fatigues onto Tucker’s bed. “The Counsellor told me you wouldn’t have any clothes, and to let you borrow mine. Get dressed, it’s time to head to the mess hall.” Wash then went back over to sit on his bed and started doing something on his datapad.

“Wait. What? What just happened?”

“I believe it was me telling you my name.” Wash looked up at Tucker.

“No, that was flirting. You flirted with me.” Tucker breathed out.

“No, I uh-. It wasn’t.” Wash’s face turned red again and he turned back to his datapad. Tucker could see though, he was still holding a lot of tension in his shoulders, he still done that in the future, it meant Wash was preparing for rejection, waiting to be hurt. Tucker quickly changed out of his armor and into the clothes Wash had given him and then went over to stand in front of Wash.

“I want you to.” Wash glanced up at Tucker.

“To?”

“Flirt. With me. If you’re interested that is.”

“Really?” Wash blinked at Tucker, looking slightly confused.

Tucker held out his hand to help Wash up. Wash put the datapad aside and took the offered hand, and Tucker pulled him up so he was pressed against his whole body. “Yeah. Bring it on.”

Wash smiled, looking down at Tucker before leading the way out of the room. Tucker followed him, distracted by how the back of Wash’s neck looked without the scars all over it. He knew he was with a younger Wash who had not had Epsilon implanted yet, but to see the physical reminder that that was going to happen. Tucker decided he would have to get out of here before that happened, that was something that he definitely did not want to experience firsthand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr; https://thefifthelementwrites.tumblr.com/  
> Come visit and send me anything, I post updates about writing and links to chapters/new stories there. Also accepting any prompts for stories.


	3. Chapter 3

The mess hall was a mess. Not literally, in reality it could not have been cleaner, and emptier. Wash and he were the first two to enter the room, and he was led to get some food and to sit at a table in the middle of the room. Not the side of the room so Wash could have his back to a wall, but right in the open middle. It was the little differences between this version of Wash and the one he knew that was the strangest things. But then people started walking into the hall and Tucker’s mind went into overdrive.

“That’s Agent New York. But he just goes by York.” Wash had leaned in to tell him. Tucker had never met the man, but he was familiar with the emptiness Carolina felt after his death. He also knew that it was during a mission with Tex, but he would definitely not be talking with any version of Carolina about that fact.

“The guy is North Dakota, the girl is South Dakota. But just call them North and South or the twins.” Tucker watched them walk by mid-argument, he never knew much about North, just that he and Wash were close. South however, he had heard all about how she had killed her brother, tried to kill Wash, and how Wash had decided to take her out before she could kill anyone else. So when she smiled at Tucker, he struggled to return it.

A few more people walked in and Wash continued to tell Tucker each person’s name as they entered, Tucker did not know most of them, but he felt a stab of guilt when Connecticut entered the room. Tucker knew all about what happened to her, on one rare occasion when Wash felt like sharing his past they had sat outside the base in the fresh air while Wash told him about what happened to Connie.

Then a large man entered the room and Wash introduced him as Maine. It was the Meta. Tucker froze. He could feel his heart beat faster as his body tensed and tried to decide to run or to defend. He could not defend, then people would notice and question him, he could not draw direct attention to himself, Director’s orders. Run then. The Meta wasn’t even in his armor, but Tucker still felt the urge to defend himself.

“I have to go, I just remembered.” He muttered to Wash and quickly stood up and left the room, giving the Meta as wide a berth as he could. Once the mess hall was out of sight Tucker started to relax slightly, he still felt on edge but lesser so the more distance he put in-between himself and the Meta. No, his name was Maine. He did not have Sigma yet. He was just a man. Hell, Tucker was sure that he could probably talk since his throat did not seem to have any scars or that on it.

Tucker stopped in the middle of the hallway, why did he know so much about these guys? He had always thought Wash and Carolina had only told the Reds and Blues the bare minimum about Project Freelancer that they had needed to know but being here made him realize how much he actually knew. Of course, a majority of that was Wash telling him little details about it over the years, but why had Wash trusted him so much with all this information.

“And just who are you?” A voice behind Tucker said. Turning around he came face to face with Carolina.

“I- uhh- I’m-”

“An answer at some point would be better.”

“Tucker. I’m uh- Agent Tucker. I’m new.”

“Yes, I gathered that from the fact I’ve never seen you here before. Why are you here now though? I wasn’t aware we were getting any new agents.” Carolina placed her hands on her hips, she was still in her armor and Tucker was just short of actually shitting himself at the sight of her. Carolina nowadays was actually quite nice to hang out with, Carolina in the past, and when Tucker first met her, was a scary mother fucker.

“I just got here, today in fact. Special circumstances. Agent Tucker but you can just call me Tucker.” Tucker was very interested in Washington, but that did not mean he could drop his flirting game with all the ladies he met. It was mostly just to see how many he could aggravate nowadays though instead of actual flirting.

“Uh huh, and does the Director know you’re here?”

“He’s the first person I spoke to, well technically the third, after Wash and the Director. But still, he knows I’m here, assigned me a bed and everything.”

“Right. You just show up without any warning or prior word and I’m supposed to believe that you’re not up to anything.” Carolina stepped closer, getting close to Tucker than he wanted.

“Why would I be up to anything?”

“Because right now, everyone is supposed to be in the mess hall eating, and you’re out here wandering the corridors alone. So either you come with me back to the hall or we walk along the corridor to meet the Director and you can tell him just exactly where you were walking to.” Carolina smirked at him. Fuck, she had Tucker and she knew it. He could not go to the Director that conversation would be wonderful, explaining that he left the mess hall because one of his freelancers becomes a psycho murderer and tries to kill Tucker and his friends in the future. Tucker sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

“Fine. You got me, I’ll come back to the mess hall. Just don’t mention this to Wash or the Director or anyone, yeah?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Carolina tilted her helmet slightly when she spoke, Tucker did not even want to know what that meant. “Follow me.” Tucker sighed again and followed Carolina back down the corridors he had just walked down and into the mess hall again. Tucker eyes found Wash in the room, as they always do when he enters rooms now, but this time Wash was staring right back with a confused look on his face. Tucker just shrugged at him and gestured to Carolina, which only made Wash look even more confused. Carolina paid no attention to them and just led Tucker straight over to Wash.

“I believe this is yours Wash.” She said, pushing Tucker towards Wash. Tucker stumbled because Carolina had actually forcefully pushed him into Wash, Tucker had to grab onto Wash’s shoulder to stop himself from falling into Wash’s lap. Tucker just then remembered that Wash was not wearing his armor, Tucker could actually feel the muscles beneath his hand and fuck it felt good.

“I- uh- yeah. Wait, no I mean-” Wash flushed when he realized he had just agreed with Carolina that Tucker is his. But he was still looking up at Tucker and Tucker was still looking down at him. Fuck, they only just met but Tucker was willing to bet everything on if he leaned down that Wash would definitely kiss him back. Tucker grasped Wash’s shoulder tighter, trying to fight the urge to just lean down, they were in the mess hall after all. But then again, Wash was looking at him as if he was waiting on something. Waiting on Tucker making the first move.

“Well, at least you’re not trying to hide it Wash.” Tucker tried not to audibly sigh when Wash got his ‘deer caught in the headlights’ look and turned to look at York sitting at the opposite side of the table who had spoken. He did however finally let go of Wash’s shoulder and dropped into the empty seat beside him, the one Tucker had left just minutes ago.

“C’mon York, we both know Wash. I don’t think he could hide it.” North winked at Wash while he spoke.

“True. Very true.” York laughed while he spoke, and Tucker was just well and truly confused.

“Well boys, I have to get back to training.” Carolina interjected. Then tilted her helmet to look straight at Tucker, “Tucker. We’ll speak later.” And with that she left the room. York whistled low at Tucker,

“I don’t know what you did but she sounds pissed. Be careful with that talk you’re gonna have later.”

“Might be more of a beating than a talk. When Carolina is pissed she likes to pretend to train with you but really she just wants to kick the shit out of you. Isn’t that right York?” North smirked at the man sitting beside him.

“Hey, it just means I make her feel something. Even if that something is pissed off.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Tucker got the feeling that this type of conversation happened often, it reminded him of being back in Blood Gulch and making fun of Church for his obsession with Tex.

“What- Hey, no wait- what-“ Wash sputtered out.

“Uh oh, I think we broke him North.”

“That’s got to be some kind of record, we’ve not even finished eating.” Both North and York laughed while Wash turned a very spectacular shade of red. “Spit it out Wash, what got you this time?”

“I’m uh- He’s not- What am I hiding?” Wash finally managed to get out.

“Oh! So it’s about the new guy huh?” York asked.

“It’s a- I mean-“

“It’s okay Wash. We won’t tease about your crush.”

“Much.” North added.

“It’s not a crush!” Wash exclaimed. “And you’re making everyone uncomfortable insisting that it is.”

“I’m not uncomfortable. North?”

“Couldn’t be more comfy.” North smiled.

“New guy, Tucker was it? You fine with this?” York turned to Tucker, pointing his fork at him.

“Completely.” Tucker said, winking at Wash. And with that Wash turned even more red, Tucker was not sure that was even possible, and then stood and left the mess hall. “He’ll be fine right?” Tucker asked, watching the door that Wash had just left through.

“Course. He’s used to it, just stormed off cause he’s a drama queen.” York laughed. Tucker wanted to share stories of Wash being dramatic, but caught himself before he did. They could not know. “So, you’re new.”

“Great conversation starter York. I’m North, but I’m assuming that Wash probably told you most people’s names when they came in.”

“Uhh, yeah. He told me everyone’s name.”

“Thought he would. So you just moved here today? We didn’t get any news that someone was arriving.” Tucker could not tell if he was genuinely curious or trying to get information from him but either way he was glad that at least someone was talking to him.

“Yeah, it was a pretty sudden decision to come here. Trust me. So what do you guys do next, like after eating?” Tucker asked them. York and North looked at each other and shrugged.

“It’s usually personal time.” York answered. “You’re free to do what you want to, but the Director and Counsellor highly urge that you also take this time to train your skills.”

“Ahh, so not-so-free time. Right. Got it.” Tucker looked away to the door again.

“You seem pretty attached to a guy you just met. You’re wondering where he went aren’t you?” York asked Tucker. Tucker shrugged in response.

“He reminds me of someone I know. And yeah, where did he go?”

“We annoyed him a fair bit, he’s probably in training room four.” North answered, and when he saw Tucker’s confused face, he added. “Out the door, down the corridor to the left, then a right, and the room that has the giant four on it.”

“Thanks. I’m gonna go umm- apologize.” Tucker got up and left the room to the sounds of North laughing and York telling him to use protection. Shaking his head but smiling at their antics Tucker followed the directions he was given until he was outside the room. The door was slightly open and he pushed it completely open. Wash was in there all right. He was beating the hell out of a punching bag, and had apparently been doing it a while because he flushed from the exertion and all shiny and sweaty all over. Feeling slightly weaker in the knees Tucker walked into the room.

“Hey.” Tucker said. Wash stopped hitting the bag as soon as Tucker spoke.

“What do you want?”

“Wow hostility much.” Tucker teased Wash, but the glare he got in return was more than enough to shut him up.

“Tell me what you want or leave.” Wash crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I wanted to apologize. I didn’t realize that sort of stuff would annoy you that much, so yeah, sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s not you I’m annoyed at. In fact I’m not annoyed at anyone. I just like to make them think they pissed me off, then they bring me peace offerings.” Wash smiled and winked at Tucker when he said that and Tucker was ninety percent sure his brain just shut off.

“You what?”

“Yeah. So no need to apologize, nothing happened.”

“You’re just playing them?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not even remotely pissed off?”

“Nope.”

“That is so hot.” Tucker breathed out.

“Yeah- wait, what?”

“It just is. Like, the idea of you playing people like that.” Tucker slowly started walking towards Wash.

“You say that like you know me.” Wash narrowed his eyes at Tucker.

“I know a lot more than people give me credit for.” Tucker said to him, he was standing right in front of Wash now.

“Like what?” Wash took a step towards Tucker, making them stand even closer although Tucker wasn’t sure that was possible. Looking up into Wash’s eyes, Tucker so desperately wanted to tell Wash everything. That he was from the future, a future where they worked together and were friends. A future where Tucker wanted them to be more than friends and he was sure that Wash wanted that as well. He couldn’t, not yet, but once Wash trusted him, Tucker would tell him everything. Taking a slight chance right now, Tucker raised his hand to grip Wash’s hip.

“Like this.” Tucker gripped Wash’s hip tighter and rubbed his thumb into the groove of Wash’s hip, just above his trousers. Wash gasped and moved his hands to hold onto both of Tucker’s upper arms.

“H-how?”

“I told you, I know a lot more than people think I do.” Tucker moved his thumb again and watched as Wash shivered in his grasp. Tucker knew he would react like this, he had done it before. Granted, it had been when Wash had been training him on hand to hand grappling and it was a complete accident at the time, but seeing the way Wash back then had reacted, he had gasped, frozen and then ran from the room. This was just even more proof that Tucker knew one of Wash’s hotspots already.

“I’m starting to see that.” Wash lowered his forehead to press against Tucker’s. He was right there, Tucker just had to lean in slightly and they could kiss. It would be so simple, but from Wash’s perspective they had just met, it may be too soon. Tucker was moments away from saying fuck it and just kissing Wash when they were interrupted by a cough from the door. They both broke away from each other, taking a step away and turning to the door to see the Counsellor standing there.

“Agent Washington.” The Counsellor nodded at Wash then looked straight at Tucker. “Agent Tucker, the Director wants to see you in his office in regards to your presence here. I shall lead you there, it is an urgent meeting.” Tucker nodded, and glanced at Wash but he had already turned back to the punching bag and was getting ready to start training again. Sighing Tucker followed the Counsellor out of the door and back to the Director’s office, dreading whatever sort of meeting he was headed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait in between chapters, hopefully it will get closer together. I enjoy the headcannon that North and York team up and tease Wash at all moments, thinking Wash hates it when in fact he's playing them.  
> Reviews and comments and suggestions are more than welcome!  
> I have a Tumblr; https://thefifthelementwrites.tumblr.com/  
> Come visit and send me anything, I post updates about writing and links to chapters/new stories there. Also accepting any prompts for stories.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I thought of while watching seasons 9 and 10 of RVB once again. It is planned to be a slow build, but who knows what will unexpectedly happen.  
> Feedback is much appreciated,  
> I have a Tumblr; https://thefifthelementwrites.tumblr.com/  
> Come visit and send me anything, I post updates about writing and links to chapters/new stories there. Also accepting any prompts for stories.


End file.
